code_breakerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Seven Flames of the Seven Deadly Sins
"The Seven Flames of the Seven Deadly Sins" is the name of the power that was used by the Emperor, and is currently used by Rei Ogami. 'Nature ' Each of the flames has its own unique abilities and personality, but at the same time they each have a price that Ogami must pay in order to fully use them. However it is suggested that those born with power gain full access to the abilities without paying anything, as with Ogami, whom as a child, already gained full control of the flames without paying anything, but after the incident of "December 32nd", Ogami entered into a contract with Code: Emperor to gain the use of the flames, having lost all memories of ever using them before. 'List of Flames, Related Sins, Abilities and Price' As of Chapter 200, he has mastered 5 flames of his original power. Note the following is based on the user, Rei Ogami. 'Satan's Blaze' ( Blue Flame) *True Form: A Hulking figure of Blue Flame *Sin: Wrath *Description: A flame spirit of hell, which burns both the body and the heart. It will create illusions/fire spirits of those that have been killed, and cause the enemy to break down physically, mentally and soul consumed. *Abilities: To create, manipulate and generate blue flames that can not be extinguished. (With the possbile exception of Rare Kinds) *Special Techniques: #Burn away (燃え散れ。 Moechire.): He creates intensely hot blue flame that surrounds and burn the enemy. #Flame of Rebuke (literally, Togame no Hoono): The user is able to create the flame when it comes into contact with the intended target. However,it doesn't kill them, it becomes as quoted by Oogami "the shackles of censure that will continue burning inside you til the day you die. If you ever intend to commit any crime again, it'll become a hellfire that'll burn you to nothingness." ''This shows it is a technique made not to kill the target, but is more of an form atonement/punishment to prevent them from commiting anymore crimes in the future at the risk of their lives. *Price: Ogami's Sense of taste 'Belphegor''' (Black Flame) *True Form: A Skeleton robed in black flame with a crown on top *Sin: Sloth *Description: The Black flame of the Netherworld *Abilities: To erase powers that have been tainted by sin. *Special Technique: robes the user in black flame in the form of a cloak. *Price: Yuuki's Sound (Ogami temporarially gained Yuuki's Scarlet Phenome after their battle, however lacked control over it. Code:Emperor took it as payment for Belphegor.) 'Mammon' (Blue+Yellow Flames intermixing to form Green Flame) *True Form: Two skeleton birds with mini crowns on top, one bathed in blue flame, the other in yellow flame. *Sin: Greed *Description: Dichromatic Twin Flares of the Netherworld, Mammon- blue which is "hot" and the other yellow which is cold which makes green brilliant. *Abilities: The blue sword create heat, together with the yellow sword that create cold, the air pressure created by using them can create a heated whirlwind. *Special Technique: Able to change into a pair of flame sabers, in which, when attacking, one flame attacks the bottom while the other attacks the top. *Price: Ogami saving the life of Code: Emperor (much to his embarrassment) 'Beelzebub' (Colorless Flame) *Initial Form: A black fly *True Form: A Skeleton Angel with wings of flame *Sin: Gluttony *Description: Achromatic Catharsis Flame of Purgatory, Beelzebub *Abilities: Extremetly hot invisible fire which falls down in the form of rain, burning anything in its path *Special Technique: Fuses with Rei and creates an armor of flame that can not be seen. *Price: Ogami's heart will be consumed upon his death. 'Leviathan' (Silver Flame) *Initial Form: A fiery snake *True Form: An ice dragon made of freezing flame *Sin: Envy *Description: Argenteous Phantom Flame of Hades, Leviathan *Abilities: The silver flame which severs all matter *Special Technique: Manipulates heat by absorbing the heat in an area to freeze the enemy. *Price: Envy from Ogami's enemies 'Asmodeus ('Several Different colors Flame) *Initial Form: A black skull dragon *True Form: A big breasted demon lady *Sin: Lust *Description: Irisdescent Explosive Flame of Hell, Asmodeus *Abilities: Chemically reacts with alloy in the surrounding area to create an explosion. *Special Technique: Creates a lustful illusion that seal away the soul *Price: Ogami's sense of smell 'Lucifer' (Red flame) * Initial Form: A fiery horned-skeleton cloaked in fire * True Form: Eternal Blue Flame in his palm * Sin: Pride * Description: A Red flame that looks like an upgraded version of Satan's Blaze * Abilities: Can unite all seven flames for a stronger power * Special Technique: Burns away "nothingness" * Price: Memories 'Known Users' *Code:Emperor (1st User) *Ogami Rei *Kagero *Asura 'Trivia' *The Seven flames are named after the Seven Princes of Hell, including the sins that each demon represents. Category:Powers Category:Terminology